There are many prior art devices that are available for electrically introducing reverberation effects into audio output signals. Many of these devices are susceptible to mechanical jarring, and produce "Boing" type sounds when subject to such jarring or mechanical vibration or are electrically noisy. At least one prior art reverb unit incorporates a multiple output bucket brigade device, i.e. analog shift register. However, for certain applications this device does not provide sufficient reverberation effects to the inputted signal, and is limited in the type and quality of the reverb that it provides.